Two Worlds
by Bella-n-Edward4Eternity
Summary: Viewfinder set in Amoi, the roles of Master and Pet, God and Sacrifice redefined. New roles for the cast of Viewfinder, old for that of Ai no Kusabi. Two men indisputably top dogs in their own right, and their hot-headed lovers, a new Amoi. RATED M FOR SAFETY'S SAKE.
1. Prologue: Sacrifice to Sin

**Title: Two Worlds**

**Fandom: Viewfinder/ Ai no Kusabi**

**Pairing: Akihito x Asami, Riki x Iason**

**Rating: NC 17 (Just in case the plot flies out of my control)**

**Summary: Viewfinder in Amoi, new roles for Akihito, Asami and the cast of Viewfinder, old roles for the cast of Ai no Kusabi. I'm leaving the timeline ambiguous now, I'll let you guys in on it later. Sorry, I know I'm being perverse, you wouldn't be the first to have thought that if you just did.**

**Chapter: 1 out of Jupiter-knows-how-many**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, quite sad really, not the characters, not the setting, not even some of the lines.**

The boy, with his silver blond hair and defiant golden brown eyes, furiously tugged at the chains attached to his wrist cuffs and collar, draping his body in an almost decorative way. Of course, his status meant that this was only ordinary; the chains should have been the normalcy, the collars, the restraints, all of them. Going without would be a luxury, but he never thought of it that way, he was born to believe freedom his birthright, he wasn't meant to submit.

"Dammit Asami, at least take the chains off when we're alone, you bastard!"

Black hair the colour of death and despair of the slums, eyes dark with sins of the authorized Black Market, Asami Ryuuichi's smile was gentle the way Death's smile was to a soul reaching its time, "You're cute like that, Akihito."

He beckoned the boy over to him, and for a moment, Akihito was inclined to decline none too politely, but that would mean nothing but more trouble for himself, so he sullenly approached his captor. Pouting stubbornly, he said, although it was too obviously a lie, "What is it? I've better things to do than to play games with you."

"Have you taken a job outside of my knowledge Akihito?"

"No! You know damn well that I haven't, you bastard! You made sure of it!" It was almost an accusation, but the effect was only ruined when his voice turned breathy as Asami ran a familiar hand across his bare back. Dammit, he had to master better control of his own body.

"Of course, you belong to me, and your job puts you out of my reach," there was biting steel under that cool, reasonable tone, years with Asami made Akihito sensitive to the slightest intonations, "You know I dislike others touching what's mine."

Akihito glared at his captor unflinchingly, there was no way he would ever think of this man as his master, not the slightest chance, "I like my job. You can't keep me caged up forever Asami, just because you put the lock on and hid the key, doesn't mean I'm not going to figure out how to unscrew the gate."

Asami chuckled lightly, and Akihito jerked back in annoyance, one day he was getting far away from this man, and he was never coming back, "You're so cute, Akihito."

Akihito sunk back into Asami's embrace, being a wild spitfire was exhausting, especially when his opponent was someone infinitely more experienced like Asami. Hold that thought, there was only Asami, only Asami who had enough wits, enough tricks up his sleeves, enough ice in his veins, enough all consuming passion, to keep Akihito occupied. Only Asami who could keep up with Akihito's antics. Now why was the thought so terrifying?

"Nngh… Stop it!"

Asami brought Akihito's face to his, and claimed his beloved's lips, gently at first, then roughly the way both of them liked it no matter how much Akihito denied the fact. Akihito gasped as Asami allowed him a breath of air, and moved downwards to gently kiss his collarbone, lips feathering across his bronzed sweat glazed skin. Asami abruptly stopped, and Akihito couldn't help the whimper of protest that escaped his lips. He blushed in embarrassment at the involuntary invitation, and Asami's answering smile was feral.

"What do you want, Akihito?"

"Dammit, you know what I want, stop making fun of me!"

Asami's fingers splayed along the waistline of Akihito's vintage jeans, teasing the strip of skin just above the swell of his buttocks. As Asami yanked Akihito towards him, unbeknownst to Akihito, Asami's attention was diverted from him for a short moment, only to issue a silent command, before returning to Akihito with a passion.

"Asami… Unn…"

The screen went black.

Iason Mink commented dryly, "It appears the Sacrifice is not in vain, Jupiter."

**Okay, that's it, end of Chapter 1. Yay me! Why on Earth am I doing this when I've an exam in two days? Why? Comments, critique, always appreciated. You will realize, sooner or later, I enjoy being ambiguous. A flaw, some may call it, a talent, others. You decide really. Also, I'm a little random. I like cheese cake ice cream. **

**PS I'M ALSO ON LIVEJOURNAL, .COM**


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations Preceding Secrets

**Title: Two Worlds**

**Fandom: Viewfinder/ Ai no Kusabi**

**Pairing: Akihito x Asami, Riki x Iason**

**Rating: NC 17 (Just in case the plot flies out of my control)**

**Chapter: 2 out of Jupiter-knows-how-many**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, quite sad really, not the characters, not the setting, not even some of the lines.**

His IQ may be a humble 150, as compared to the genetically modified 300-and-manipulative-to-boot Blondies, but Riki knew it when he saw something he wasn't supposed to. If it was accidental, then Iason would honestly have no right to bitch, but since he'd purposefully sneaked up on the irreverent Blondie to catch a glimpse of what the man was up to, Riki knew that there would be hell to pay if Iason ever found out he'd been hiding in the shadows.

Still the images were imprinted into his memory, etched behind his eyelids, fresh as a photo-hologram in all its vivid, coloured glory. The man tall and built like every Blondie in Tanagura, with hair blacker than those of the mongrels in Ceres, his eyes a dark liquid gold, hell's fire to the heavenly blue irises that was the trademark of Jupiter's carefully crafted Blondies. And the lithe platinum blonde, all sculpted muscles and grace. Their relationship was evident, but Riki had never in his life heard of a Mongrel with a Blondie for a pet, the very idea defied all the unspoken rules of Amoi , it was practically blasphemy to even think that, much less act it out!

Sacrifice, that was what Iason said. Was the boy the sacrifice? He could hardly imagine it the other way round. That would be just… Wrong. For Jupiter to offer one of her own up to placate another, what would it possibly take? Who could that man, who looked part-Mongrel-part-Blondie, be?

"What harsh thoughts are you thinking for you to frown so fiercely, my pet?"

Startled, Riki raised his eyes to meet Iason's, he masked the guilt and the anxiety the best he could, mongrels, unlike Blondies, were not trained to be skilled at deception, but living in Tanagura had conditioned him to several things at least.

"The breakfast tastes like crap. I ate better when I was still in Ceres." Inwardly, Riki winced and offered a silent apology to Iason's gentle Furniture.

"Shall I order to have a new menu prepared that is more to your liking, Riki?" The mocking in Iason's voice indicated that the Blondie was not fooled, but willing to play along for the moment.

"No," Riki replied, forcing an air of non-chalance, "I just lost my appetite."

Iason arched a brow, "Perhaps the food would taste better if I fed it to you?"

"What- What the- Wha- Like hell!"

"I thought you wished to garner more of my attention."

Riki managed to choke out, quite empathetically in fact, "Are you fucking nuts?"

"Then perhaps you were trying for a clever lead in to ask about the sight you chanced upon last night? It's not very often you see a Blondie in the role of a pet after all."

Riki froze. Bus-ted. "I was only taking a stroll to stretch my legs."

"In a place where you've been told explicitly not to go," Iason continued none too calmly, "I would have thought you'd be a better liar after all the experience, but apparently, the age old saying that a mongrel never changes it spots seems to hold true in this sense. The inability to lie is apparently in-bred."

Riki opened his mouth to make a smart-ass retort of some kind, but thought better of it. At times like this, he'd learnt it was infinitely wiser to tread carefully, especially since he was so very curious to know more about the couple on screen. He thought for a moment, then said, "So, who were they?" _Damn, that lacked finesse._

"Changing the topic so quickly?" Iason teased, there was something that sounded dangerously like humour in his voice, and it was always a bad thing when Iason was in good spirits, it meant that one, Riki was about to get the fucking of his lifetime, literally; or two, Riki was about to get the fucking of his lifetime, figuratively. Riki gulped.

"If you don't want to tell me, I don't really care."

Iason glanced at Riki from across the table, casually taking a sip of liquor, (In the morning! Apparently, Blondies are genetically modified to have high alcohol tolerance too!"Don't sulk, Riki, it is not becoming. To answer your question, they are, according to Jupiter's latest update, Asami Ryuuichi and Takaba Akihito.

"What do you mean by 'Jupiter's latest update'?"

Iason smiled briefly, "I mean exactly as I say."

_Damned cryptic bastard. Fine, two could play it that way._ "_What_ are they?"

"One a Blondie, the other a being that is neither Mongrel, nor Blondie; neither Pet, nor Furniture; not of Ceres, or Midas, or Tanagura, not of any one city in Amoi, but remains a being of Amoi. Now what is there left to be?"

That was simple enough, there was but one answer to that riddle. But… "Jupiter?"

"That's ridiculous, how is it possible for that man to be Jupiter?" Iason replied noncommittally, "There is only one Jupiter, whom we serve with pride and honour."

A Jupiter that was not Jupiter, there was another Jupiter? No, that wasn't quite accurate, there was another _like_ Jupiter?

Riki pursed his lips, thoughts racing in the direction Iason wanted them in, "Why would a computer require a sacrifice?"

Iason grinned, the smile of a cat with a canary in its mouth, "Now, Riki, that's the right question."

Riki didn't get to ask anything else after that, he was far too distracted to care in any case.

**Okay Chapter 2's up! It's not much longer than the first, but still reviews, critique appreciated, I'm so sorry for the lack of Akihito and Asami. A little more light is shed about their status in Amoi though… As always, I appreciate all reviews and critique.**


	3. Chapter 2: Verbal Jousting

**Title: Two Worlds**

**Fandom: Viewfinder/ Ai no Kusabi**

**Pairing: Akihito x Asami, Riki x Iason**

**Rating: NC 17 (Just in case the plot flies out of my control)**

**Chapter: 3 out of Jupiter-knows-how-many**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, quite sad really, not the characters, not the setting, not even some of the lines.**

"Iason, I can't take it anymore, get me the fuck out." Akihito paced the length of the room, looking very much like a caged animal. Although he was unchained, he was still undeniably, very much bound to that bastard, Asami. The decorative metal collar with the flawless blue jewel at its base was nothing but a decoy, a ruse; his true collar lay in the deceptively delicate gold filigree that twisted around his torso like a pretty vine.

The craftsmanship was, needless to say, nothing short of expert, down to the finely cut, veined gold leaves, no larger than the top of his pinky finger, edges curled all too realistically, and the exquisitely-cut diamond centers of each perfect flower. Not one of the flowers was duplicated, be it the angle or the arrangement of the petals, each flower, even tinier than afore mentioned leaf, was unique in its own right. (And Akihito knew this because he had nothing better to do really, than to stare at the stupid thing for hours at end; honestly, the boredom he had to suffer, how did they expect him to survive?)

No expense was spared in the crafting of Akihito's custom-made ball and chain. Not that the price made an ounce of difference, Jupiter forbid. Well, literally it did of course, the traditional ball and chain would have been far bulkier, and so déclassé, not in the Great Lord Asami's taste at all. But figuratively, the pretty gold vine weighed down on him just as much.

Iason's lips twitched, "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Takaba. Jupiter has a standing agreement with your current Master that she does not care to renege on. You should be happy to be of service to her, Takaba."

"Why the hell would she create me if all the purpose I served was to be some man's toy?"

"All of Jupiter's children are destined for great things."

Akihito narrowed his eyes at his superior; he knew really shouldn't, since Iason Mink was the one handing him his paycheck (technically, it was Jupiter, but Iason Mink often worked in Jupiter's steed. Who was it who said that 'when Iason Mink opened his mouth, it was Jupiter's crap falling out'? Hmm… Oh yeah, Riki the Dark. Amusing Guy. Smartest pet around. Not that that was much of a compliment.)

"We were created to protect her, and I'm grateful to be alive, of course, I am, but I've served my term. No wait, actually I've served my term plus twenty-seven."

"It was not stipulated that you would remain where you are now for but three months."

"You ba… arbarian! You told me that the bastard requested a change in Sacrifice every three months! You lied through your genetically engineered straight and white teeth!"

"He did, for every sacrifice before you, some couldn't even last a month in fact. Jupiter is pleased that you have managed to engage him so well," Now, why did that sound like 'Don't blame us just because you two are so compatible in bed'? "Aside from this miracle-" Really, Iason Mink sounded too much like he was enjoying this. "- your teeth are just as genetically engineered straight and white as mine are, just as every other of Jupiter's children."

"_Am I supposed to be happy about that?_"

Iason Mink raised one brow sardonically, "About your teeth? I assumed you would rather prefer to have straight, white teeth, as opposed to yellow and crooked."

"About me being his 'special one'!"

"Chosen one."

"_What?_"

"You said 'special one', Jupiter prefers the term 'Chosen'. It has a nice ring to it." He said it without a single inflection, and without batting an eyelash. _Was he being serious?_

"Chosen!" Akihito nearly shouted, why did every single conversation (with either this bastard or the other) end up with him shouting at the top of his lungs? "I don't want to be the Chosen One!"

"Noted." Iason replied calmly.

"Huh?" Well, that was surprising. Akihito had been convinced that it would take at least five hundred and thirty-six attempts for there to be the slightest glimmer of hope that Iason would help him reason with Jupiter, this number was derived after several long calculations including physics and probability, assuming a normal distribution of course, now if he used the Poisson Distribution…

"I will pass along the message to Jupiter that you distinctly dislike the term 'Chosen'. You would prefer 'Special', I assume."

"_Aaaaarrrrrrgggggghhh!_"

"Iason. Should I be asking why Akihito is making indiscernible noises?"

Both Blondies turned to stare at the man who so blandly interrupted their conversation, one with badly concealed annoyance (not that there was any effort to conceal it in the first place), the other with a perfectly neutral expression.

Iason replied, "Asami, how nice for you to join us. If you must know, we were simply discussing Takaba's preference of words."

"Indeed?"

Iason inclined his head wordlessly, then his image winked out, and Akihito was left alone with the bastard. Again. _They had to stop doing that to him._

"Exactly. What he said." Akihito pouted stubbornly; it made him quite adorable in Asami's eyes, although the effect could hardly be described as intentional.

Asami ruffled his lover's soft platinum blond hair, "I am as much capable of verbal jousting as Iason is, Akihito."

"What the hell? Stop that, I'm not a kid! And I'll… verbal-joust with whoever I like, thanks for your offer. You aren't even home a lot…" Ah… Crap. That sounded too much like…

"Are you asking me to come home earlier, my cute Akihito?"

Yeah, that's what it sounded like. "No, I'm not! What are you doing? Where are you touching? Cut that out! Seriously- Nngh! Ah… Gah…Asami!"

**Chapter 3 end! Okay, I've no idea what's gotten into me. It's all fluff and silliness. Where did my plot go? Losing control over plot. Anyways, I wonder if any of you spotted it, but I hid a Junjou Romantica line in this chapter. So once again, review critique, largely appreciated!**

**Oh yes, my livejournal, which apparently got censored in the first chapter, is hati-skoll, yes, you know the rest.**


	4. Chapter 3: Perils of a Promise

**Title: Two Worlds**

**Fandom: Viewfinder/ Ai no Kusabi**

**Pairing: Akihito x Asami, Riki x Iason**

**Rating: NC 17 (Just in case the plot flies out of my control)**

**Chapter: 4 out of Jupiter-knows-how-many**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, quite sad really, not the characters, not the setting, not even some of the lines.**

Akihito sat on his bed, and polished the photorefractives of his Canon Holographic SLR, provided by one annoyingly absent Asami Ryuuichi. Hold that thought, _his_ bed, did he actually think- No no no _no_, it was Asami's bed, _Asami's_, not, in any way, in any respect, in any version of reality, Akihito's. The gigantic, room-sized (For the record, the room in question, would be referring to living rooms in Eos, probably the larger-sized ones reserved for the cream of the Elites) orgy-sized poster bed, was definitely Asami's, not his, and not, Jupiter forbid, _theirs'_.

"Sakagaki, I'm bored to death here, entertain me." Akihito muttered unthinkingly, and was none too shocked when he felt something slip past the waistline of his vintage jeans and between his legs. "Gah! Sto- Nngh… Argh!"

Fuck. **(CENSORED HERE)**

This was wrong. Sick. Disgusting. Only Asami was supposed to touch him this way. There was probably something wrong with that thought, but for now… "Stop touching me, Sakagaki, you stupid bastard."

The hands disappeared in an instant. Akihito's body protested against the sudden lack of stimulation, but his mind told his body to shut up. It felt like a small, but immensely satisfying, victory. Panting slightly, Akihito faced the computer screen, "Sakagaki, you sick bastard, I'm going to tell on you."

The face that appeared on the screen was decidedly handsome, classically so, sporting a strong jaw, with a sharply defined side profile and a slight stubble. The vintage wire-rimmed glasses, that were thicker on the lower half, only served to emphasize the debonair charm of that playfully perverted face. Akihito huddled himself in the mountain of pillows, and childishly glared at the screen.

"Why Akihito-sama, I thought you wanted me to 'entertain you'?"

Akihito sulked stubbornly, "You knew I didn't mean it that way, you stupid bastard."

"I thought Blondies were genetically engineered to be polite and civil and… genteel."

"Well, I thought computers were programmed to not be perverted," Akihito retorted hotly, then blushed as he remembered himself responding to the stupid computer's advances. Stupid Asami, he'd programmed Sakagaki to respond to Akihito's every need, literally _every_ need, and Sakagaki was a thinking computer, not too much different from his lord and master.

"Not too late to change your mind, you know, Akihito-sama." Sakagaki replied cheerfully. The bastard computer was incorrigible. Akihito promised himself that he was going to reprogram the thing one day, it wasn't that he couldn't do it (Akihito was smart like all the other Blondies) but he never found the will to. Sakagaki was a nice companion, when he wasn't perverted, and reprograming Sakagaki was too much like killing him, it didn't sit well with Akihito.

"Shut up, Sakagaki, I swear I'll reprogram you."

"Now, you know you'll never do that, you enjoy my company too much, and you're not that heartless, Akihito-sama."

"Just watch me." Akihito said, although it was all pure bravado, and both of them knew it.

Sakagaki's image on the screen disappeared, and the computer materialized in front of Akihito; Akihito, shocked and slightly panicked, scrambled backwards frantically, putting a wall of pillows in between them. It was almost comical to watch the poor boy, so Sakagaki took pity on him and stayed where he was.

"So how do you want to spend your time, Akihito-sama?"

Akihito glared at the computer suspiciously, "Outside. Taking photo-holograms."

"You're free to explore Asami-sama's gardens." Sakagaki pointed out.

"Like I haven't already done that for ten thousand times."

"You're exaggerating, nine thousand nine hundred-"

"And seventy three. I know." Akihito muttered, "Just because I'm Asami's pet doesn't make me any less of one of Jupiter's elite you know. I've got about as much brains as any one of Jupiter's Blondies, Iason Mink excluded."

"It wasn't meant as an insult Akihito-sama." Sakagaki replied gently, and it was at times like this, Akihito reconfirmed his belief that underneath all that playfulness, and all that perverted fooling around, there was a sharp mind, and a perceptive soul in that computer (If the words, 'mind' and 'soul' could be applied).

"Yeah, I know." Akihito sighed. He picked up a pillow and hugged it; it wasn't often, but there were times he allowed himself to indulge in a bit of self-doubt and pity. A little bit of moping around was always healthy; he'd tend to feel better afterwards. "But I want to take photo-holograms of things that matter. Nature's pretty, and my dad (he's my dad in every aspect that matters) takes photo-holograms of nature across Amoi, so it's really cool. But I'm more of a news/ events photographer. I want to be in the heat of things, in Midas, in Apathia, in Ceres, there's so many things out there that I could change."

Sakagaki grinned in spite of himself, "You're the only of Jupiter's Elite to think that way, Akihito-sama."

"Hey, that doesn't mean I'm weird in the head or anything! Just means I see things differently than most of them Blondies do." Akihito flopped down on the bed, staring up at the canopy above him unseeingly, "I like to think of myself as enlightened."

"Yes, well," Sakagaki's grin turned feral, "Now we see why every other Blondie lasted three months at a maximum; while you, on the other hand, can't seem to get Asami-sama to leave you alone even after three years."

Akihito bolted upright, "So Asami likes the trouble maker in me?"

Sakagaki shrugged.

"Fuck!" Akihito threw his pillow at Sakagaki for good measure, nothing like a little drama to emphasize his point, "I knew I should have acted like an obedient, little Blondie, all serious and lacking good humour and all that!"

"Plotting to pull one over me, my cute Akihito?"

"Yes!" Akihito replied in annoyance, then froze and turned to the doorway, where Asami was lounging artlessly, sipping something probably expensive (Since variance is known, and population is normal, under H0 test statistic: Using a one-tailed test, at one percent significant level, reject H0 if p0.01. Since p value=0.00257 (3sf) There is sufficient evidence at one percent significant level to say that the wine Asami is drinking cost five times more that Akihito's annual paycheck). Akihito swallowed, _think mindless and subservient_, "I mean… No?"

Asami smiled as he approached the bed, "I suppose I should be glad that my Akihito is trying to be a good boy for me."

"What the hell? Who said that- I mean… Yes, of course I'm trying to be a… Uh… Good- Kack. Boy. For… Ah… You. Ack. Krrk. Sorry, there seems to be something in my throat."

Asami leaned down over Akihito, pressing the boy into the soft cotton down. Sakagaki wisely made himself scarce as Asami reached down for Akihito's zipper. Asami gave Akihito a careless smirk, "Hmm… And what would that be? A desperate, choking need to swear at me possibly?"

"Of… Mmm… Asami… Course… Ah… Not!" Akihito's voice shot through two octaves as Asami bit down on his nipple, hard. _No wonder they always stayed swollen._

"You like that, don't you?" Asami laughed gently under his breath, soothing Akihito's puckered nipple with a few swift licks. **(CESONRED HERE)**

"Yeah." Akihito sounded a tad bit breathless, "Less talking. More fucking."

**End Chapter 4! Now this is a really long chapter, if it seems a little short on fanfiction, it's because of the relatively heavy censorship I had to do in case it gets taken down, the juicy bits are in my livejournal. As I've mentioned in the previous chapter, on livejournal, I'm hati_skoll, or hati-skoll works too. If you search on Google I mean. And seriously, please review people, I eat reviews for breakfast, the more reviews I get, the more energy I'm getting to produce more chapters! Crap. Do I sound desperate? Okay, probably, but what the heck. Just review. Please. And thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4: False Innocence

**Title: Two Worlds**

**Fandom: Viewfinder/ Ai no Kusabi**

**Pairing: Akihito x Asami, Riki x Iason**

**Rating: PG 13 (Some Swearing)**

**Chapter: 5 out of Jupiter-knows-how-many**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, quite sad really, not the characters, not the setting, not even some of the lines.**

"Sakagaki, I don't recall giving you permission to touch Akihito."

The computer froze for a short moment, before his hard drive kicked back into action with a prompt response, "It's an occupational hazard."

"Your job is to keep him entertained. If he's bored, he'll undoubtedly find something invariably dangerous to do, he'll land his sweet adorable ass in a whole load of trouble that he's not capable of handling, and I'll have to step in to fish him out of it," Asami replied coolly as he stalked down the long hallway to the reception hall, where his car was waiting, "Which part of your job description includes manhandling my property?"

"Hm… I think it was the part about keeping him entertained."

Asami's icy glare could have frozen Jupiter's operating system, "As of now, I am revoking that part of your job description, is that understood?"

Sakagaki scratched the back of his head, "Technically, that means I'm out of a job. So I'm a jobless computer. That's got to be funny, I'm pretty sure Akihito-sama will enjoy hearing about that."

"Sakagaki, you're going to continue amusing Akihito however best you can, without laying a finger on him." Asami stepped past the automatic doors, thought through his command, then continued, "Not a finger, not anything. No touching Akihito."

"Right, right," Sakagaki saluted his boss with a wine glass, "No touching your precious pet, Asami-sama."

Kirishima, Asami's secretary, glared at him from the car's darkened window, loyal to the bones that one, would give up all his limbs for Asami-sama, if Asami decreed it of course. Sakagaki continued sipping his wine as the car's engine purred and it shot off into the sky, disappearing from sight within mere seconds.

Akihito peeked out from the bedroom's landing, and called down to Sakagaki (although, he could say anything within the confines of the house, and Sakagaki would hear it, no matter where he was physically), "Did he leave?"

"He left with Kirishima, Akihito-sama."

"Awesome!" Akihito said all too enthusiastically. It was never a good thing when Akihito was overly exuberant, not for Sakagaki anyway. It meant that the boy had something planned, something that would probably disagree with Asami's plans, and would therefore land Sakagaki's hard disk out of the frying pan and into the fire. "Sakagaki…"

_Oh damn, here it comes_… The glistening puppy eyes, the sweet cajoling tone, the pretty pout… Sakagaki felt his resolve wavering already, and Akihito had yet to make his request, "Don't say anything! I'm not hearing it!"

"Just the password to the main operating system of this house, it's not that big a deal."

"Heck. If I give you that, you'll re-write my entire program in three seconds flat."

Akihito beamed at the indirect compliment, "I just want something to keep myself occupied for a few days, I won't do anything that'll piss Asami off. Scout's honour."

"What the hell? You aren't even a scout!"

"Hey, I probably don't look it, but you're looking at the youngest Blondie to earn Jupiter's badge, I excel in all areas of scoutcraft, leadership, and Jupiter service! You want me to fix up an apartment's back up system, no problem; help a Furniture with the food in the kitchen, I could do it blindfolded; Pet-sit some important dude's prissy little thing, (while it's totally not my thing) I'll have it covered. Takaba Akihito doesn't sit around doing nothing."

While Sakagaki was properly amazed with the boy's capabilities, he was also all the more troubled with all that extra energy to spare. If Akihito was the type of Elite that seemed to be doing everything all at once, it would explain why it was so terribly difficult to sustain his interest sufficiently in one activity. Sakagaki put the wine down, and materialized beside Akihito, "So what did your job at Eos tower involve?"

Akihito's voice sounded as if he were sulking just a little. "Mostly research with Raoul Am, it wasn't very interesting, the pets liked me though, most of the times I was stuck with pet-sitting duty. I was in charge of the Furnitures there of course. I think it was because I was the only one who could get along with everybody."

Sakagaki could see that, Akihito was the type that drew people to him; he had never mentioned it, but Sakagaki once overheard Jupiter's conversation with her favourite, and he knew that both Jupiter and her favourite coddled the youngest Blondie. Akihito was the product of Jupiter's maternal instincts; the Blondies before him were soldiers, politicians, the dynamic leaders of an evolving civilization, meant to build Tanagura and protect Jupiter.

Akihito was different, he was smart like the rest, and he was strong enough to hold out on his own, but he was gentle and listened more to his heart than head. The Blondies may be Jupiter's children; no doubt, Jupiter cared for all her children, and Iason Mink was undoubtedly among them Jupiter's most trusted, sort of like the eldest son in a way (he held the most responsibilities, upheld the most expectations). But Akihito, he was Jupiter's baby, the youngest son meant to be loved and pampered.

Jupiter hadn't been all too willing to hand over Akihito when Asami requested for him, and Iason had been coldly formal to the point of almost being impolite, but in the end, both of them had little choice but to offer up the youngest when Asami persisted.

"What do you intend to do with the password, Akihito-sama?" Sakagaki couldn't help but ask.

"Hack into Asami's program so that I can spy on Iason." Akihito replied carelessly, "Don't pretend that Asami doesn't spy on Iason. I know that he does."

Sakagaki blanched, _why the hell would Akihito want to do that?_ ""Absolutely not."

Akihito's perfect honey coloured eyes narrowed, "Why not?"

"You could trip up, Iason would find out, he'll raise it up to Jupiter, she'll confront Asami, and then it'll be my ass on the line when Asami's looking to shoot someone."

Akihito made a sound that was part disgust part humour, "Sakagaki, you worry too much. I've done it hundreds of times already, just that Asami changed the password recently, and he put up some really intricate shields that I don't want to try to crack. He'll find out if I tried prying into them."

"Fuck! You were exaggerating when you said hundreds, weren't you?"

"No. Not really."

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ "Fuck!" Sakagaki had no idea if his system was malfunctioning, but the word kept repeating as if it was a recurring input. _Hundreds_ of times? When? _How? _What the _fuck_?

"Sakagaki?"

"No!" Sakagaki blew up, quite literally; he could feel his hard drive heating to an impossibly high temperature (that was probably a bad indication), "No, I am not giving you the password! Don't ask me for it." Because if Akihito asked him again, with _that_ expression, and _that_ voice…

"Please?"

_Shit._ He knew the boy was not above using underhand tactics, like every other Blondie of Jupiter's making.

Akihito put on the pleading, glistening, puppy dog eyes he'd mastered to perfection. No man (or computer) faced up against it at such close proximity and won, not Iason (who would allow Akihito his way after a stern nagging- oh, sorry, _lecture_), not Jupiter who always gave Akihito whatever he wanted in the first place (which was precisely why Jupiter wisely refused to take any of Akihito's calls after Akihito began living with Asami).

Wait… Now that he thought about it, Asami the Bastard was the only one who refused Akihito's utterly justified requests even after he played his trump card. Akihito hadn't wanted to use it initially (too much of his pride at stake) but he'd done it, and Asami _still_ refused him. _Bastard._

"Sakagaki? _Please?_"

Sakagaki's resolve visibly wavered, "You swear you won't get me in trouble."

"Thanks, Sakagaki!" Akihito grinned in delight, one second away from a victory dance, "You're the best computer around."

"Yeah, you were threatening to kill me off just yesterday," Sakagaki muttered under his breath, "If Asami-sama catches you, I'm burnt metal. I should just short-circuit myself and save myself the torture."

"So what's the password?" Akihito had his laptop open, as he sprawled on the bed, a picture of ease and comfort.

"_Scoot._ I'm typing it."

"…"

"_What_ is it, Akihito-sama?"

"You know, this makes you my willing accomplice."

"If Asami-sama finds out, I'm telling him that you threatened to throw my hard-disk into the sea."

Akihito grinned, but it didn't comfort Sakagaki at all, not one bit. The boy turned towards the computer screen, "Fair enough."

**End chapter 5! Two days in a row, I'm on fire! Yeah man! Okay, enough of the self-praise, I'm totally, totally sorry for all the numerous mistakes I've made in the chapter regarding computing, because as much as I've studied mathematics, physics and semiconductor devices, computing is way out of my league. I've no idea about the terminology, or the technicalities. Also, after the hot Asami-Akihito love in the previous chapter, this one's muted so that I can get the plot along. Still, please please review! Because, as I've mentioned in the previous chapter, I love, reviews!**


End file.
